


I Gave You My Heart

by bubble_bobb



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Christmas, Flashbacks, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and he's alone. After almost three years, he is alone, again.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Kim Yohan
Kudos: 13





	I Gave You My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
> Hope you enjoy  
> Sorry for any mistakes  
> Let me know what you think in the comments  
> Kudos ate always appreciated so feel free to leave some if you liked this  
> Have a great day/night and bye ❤
> 
> (Title: Wham!; Last Christmas)

Yohan sighs deeply, leaning back into his chair. Everything seems so empty and silent despite the pretty Christmas lights and quiet music.

It's odd, he's used to loud laughs and heavenly singing.

He's used to loving the holiday season, but now he just wants to sleep all day and night, hoping the next day will go by faster than the previous one.

How did this even happen?

It's Christmas Eve and he's alone. After almost three years, he is alone on such day. He almost never was.

He closes his eyes, hoping to fall asleep by the fireplace with the music on instead of thinking. It's hurting him to think.

_"What are you talking about?"_

_Yohan_ _asks, his voice subtly shaking._

 _He called his boyfriend just to make sure he is okay after not seeing him for a week and he suddenly tells him that he doesn't know what he is doing with their relationship_ _?_

_"I can't."_

_Minhee_ _says, sobbing on the other end of the line_ _as cars pass by._

_"I don't think I'm going to come over, again, e-ever."_

_He says and_ _Yohan_ _freezes_. _No, no._

_"So this is it? It's over?"_

_Yohan_ _asks, feeling stupid for the way his voice is now fully shaking and at the verge of breaking._

 _This too much for him to handle, there is no way_ _Minhee_ _is going to leave him a week before their anniversary and two weeks before Christmas, or is there?_

_Did he do something to make the other man feel like this._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"You're sorry?" Yohan snaps, mentally yelling at himself for it._

_"You literally just cut me out of your life for no reason and all you can say is sorry?"_

_His tone is now turning into anger but he tries his best to contain his emotions, as much as it hurts, he doesn't want to scare_ _Minhee_ _._

Yohan turns his head to the other side, sleep slowly taking over him in the warmth of his living room. He brings his arms up to his chest, crossing them on it.

_"I'm really sorry."_

_Minhee_ _sobs and_ _Yonhan's_ _heart clenches, Minhee's tone of voice killing him inside._

_"Is this a game to you?"_

_Yohan_ _then asks, genuinely wanting to know if_ _Minhee_ _was ever serious about their relationship._

_"No I just-"_

_"Was I am experiment?"_

_It's true that he was Minhee's first boyfriend but that couldn't be true. Minhee liked him, right? He told Yohan he loved him and he meant it, right?_

_He's asking stupid questions, maybe it's because he really wants to know the answer to them._

_Or maybe it's because he wants to hear_ _Minhee's_ _voice for as long as possible before he hangs up on him_ , _leaving him broken and full of unanswered questions._

 _"No,_ _Yohan_ _,_ _that's_ _not_ _true-"_

_"I can't believe you used me like this, what have I ever done to deserve this? Didn't I do everything you asked for?"_

_He's not letting him finish and his brain is yelling at him to stop this immediately but he doesn't._

_His words just keep falling from his mouth without a second thought and he keeps clutching his phone in his hands._

_"You did I just-"_

_"You know what,"_ _Yohan_ _breathes in harshly, frowning as if_ _Minhee_ _could see him_ _and how frustrated he looks._

 _"I don't want to hear it," He says, knowing_ _that's not true even in the slightest._ _He wants to know everything Minhee wants to tell him._

_He wants to hear him talk and forgive him for making him cry. He wants to hold him tight and never let him go but it seems like he has other plans._

_The younger is still talking to him on the other side but he is too busy trying his best not to cry._

_"Goodbye_ _Minhee_ _, I hope I will never see or talk to you again."_

The loud ringing of his phone jolts him awake and he looks around sleepily for his phone, unfolding his arms again.

Once he sees it he grabs it, focusing his eyes on the name brightly shining on the screen. His heart skips a beat once he reads it, his whole face heating up.

_Minhee_

He thought he deleted his number. Why is he even calling him? After everything that happened between them he's calling him? Does he want to yell at Yohan for everything he doesn't even know that he did?

He doesn't get a chance to answer himself before there is a light knock followed by another louder one on his front door. He freezes.

No, it can't be. There is no way.

He takes short and careful steps towards the door, shakily reaching for the door knob.

His phone then stops ringing and he holds his breath while opening the door, his figure shaking with every single step he takes.

Tears fill his eyes when he sets his eyes on the body standing outside, his heart skipping way more than just one beat.

"Minhee...."

The younger nods his head, a tear running down his cheek freely. He smiles a little, looking deep into Yohan's eyes with a warm and loving look.

"Hey hyung, I came to tell you something."

Yohan nods slightly, still holding the door close. Minhee giggles softly, playing with his thumbs.

"Can I come in?"

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)


End file.
